Libretas
by LaTiL
Summary: AU. Harry es un don nadie y está enamorado del chico más deseado de Hogwarts: Tom. Cuando unas libretas mágicas caen en sus manos es su oportunidad para finalmente llamar su atención. One-shot TR/HP


Summary: AU. Harry es un don nadie y está enamorado del chico más deseado de Hogwarts: Tom. Cuando unas libretas mágicas caen en sus manos es su oportunidad para finalmente llamar su atención. TR/HP

Warnings: AU, SLASH, LEMMON (relaciones entre dos hombres, si no te gusta NO LEAS).

Disclaimer: Harry babea por Tom en segundo año, todos lo sabemos, pero si Harry Potter fuera mío, Harry hubiera seguido babeando el resto de los años. Todo de la multimillonaria J.K., esto es por fans, para fans.

* * *

Harry Potter era nadie. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando volvían borrachos de una fiesta y sus pobres tíos tenían que soportar su presencia... o eso decían ellos. Su ropa usada era grande y francamente horrible, ya que tenía que heredarla de su primo que pesaba como 100 kilos más que él, sencillamente porque él no merecía tener su propia ropa.

Su pelo enmarañado parecía completamente despeinado y quizá le hubiera dado un aire rebelde si no fuera por sus horribles gafas grandes y gruesas que llevaba pegadas con cinta de tantas veces que Duddley se las había destrozado a puñetazos, no que no pudiera arreglarlas con magia... ¿pero ya qué caso tenía? Harry era desgarbado y tenía cero elegancia, y sus notas en Hogwarts ni siquiera eran especiales, era uno más del montón.

Sí, Harry Potter era absolutamente un don nadie, no tenía amigos y la gente no recordaba su nombre. Usaba cosas de segunda mano que lo hacían ver todavía peor y para colmo de males, estaba enamorado de la misma persona que la mitad del colegio: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Riddle era el típico chico con el que uno soñaría, era guapo, alto, con un cuerpo fuerte y bien moldeado. Era absolutamente inteligente, cuando caminaba poseía la máxima elegancia y para colmo de males era rico. En resumen: Inalcanzable para alguien como Harry Potter, un don nadie.

Pero Harry no se había enamorado de estas cosas, no. Él había notado, por supuesto, que el chico estaba jodidamente bueno desde el primer momento que lo vio, cuando en primer año entró a Hogwarts. Tom en ese entonces estaba en tercer año. Y había tomado más interés al enterarse que él era quien tenía la hermana de su varita. Que, por cierto, nadie le diga a Tom porque le daría un ataque.

No, Harry había quedado flechado por el joven cuando había visto que no era tan perfecto como parecía ser. Lo había visto salir de noche por accidente, cuando bajó a las cocinas para conseguir un bocadillo de medianoche y decidió seguirlo, para descubrir que el Prefecto se estaba escabullendo del Castillo. Pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, todo el mundo podía irse de fiesta. No, lo sorprendente es que lo vio realizar un perfecto Avada Kadavra en tres idiotas muggles.

_Eso_ fue lo que hizo que Harry lo mirase idiotizado. La manera en que su magia oscura se había desplegado para acariciar con suavidad la de Harry, la sonrisa maníaca de placer en las hermosas facciones del joven, el enorme asco que sentía por su propia familia muggle. Algo bizarro quizá, pero junto con el Riddle que veían todos los demás, se le hacía completamente enviciante.

Eso había sido el año anterior, y desde entonces no dejaba de fantasear con él. Qué daría por sólo un día en la cama de Tom Riddle... pero lamentablemente, no tenía forma de alcanzar algo así ya que el joven no tomaba a nadie en su cama, nadie era suficientemente bueno, y Harry no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

Bueno, quizá decir que no tenía amigos fue una exageración. Había alguien que hace poco había conocido y le caía muy bien. Luna Lovegood, una pobre Ravenclaw atormentada por sus propios compañeros de casa. Harry también era atormentado por sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero por lo menos a él no le escondían las cosas.

Desacostumbrado a recibir regalos, no esperó que Luna le sostuviera delante de él un paquete envuelto con una gran sonrisa y un "_Feliz Navidad_". El chico se sintió bastante mal pues no tenía nada para ella, pero Luna simplemente le dijo que ella tampoco esperaba nada, que simplemente lo tomara y dejara de tartamudear.

Cuando lo abrió vio dos pequeñas libretitas doradas. Las miró extrañado, eran exactamente iguales y no tenían nada escrito dentro. Su amiga alegremente le dijo que probara escribir algo en una. Nada imaginativo puso "_Harry Potter_" en una de ellas y vio como la otra cerrada brilló unos momentos, cuando la abrió leyó "_Harry Potter_" en ella y ambas escrituras desaparecieron.

Después de que se quedara un momento mirando sin comprender levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica y agradecerle, pero ésta había desaparecido. Tardó un tiempo en entender lo que su amiga pretendía, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo su sonrisa se hizo amplia. Finalmente tendría un tipo de oportunidad que si bien no le llevaría a nada, disfrutaría de cada momento.

* * *

Tom abrió su libro de Historia de la Magia mientras miraba a Binns con aire de aburrimiento. Parpadeó un momento desconcertado al ver una cosa cuadrada y dorada a mitad del libro y lo agarró para examinarlo. Era una especie de libreta, ¿se le habría caído a alguien accidentalmente en su bolso?

Cuando la abrió para ver si decía algo interesante, ésta tenía una palabra en ella "_Escríbeme_". Tom estrechó sus ojos en sospecha ante eso pero la clase era realmente aburrida, por lo que la curiosidad terminó matándolo, en especial cuando vio la palabra desaparecer. Tomó la pluma y garabateó.

"**¿Escribir qué?"**

Tras un momento sus palabras se fueron y nuevas aparecieron.

"_No sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien"_

Se sobresaltó ante eso y cerró la libreta de golpe pensando qué rayos era esa cosa. Pasados unos momentos la libreta brilló y la abrió recordando algo que había leído al respecto de ciertos objetos mágicos.

"_Oh vamos Tom Riddle, no me dejes con las palabras en la boca, eso sería malo para tu fachada"_

Ahora sabía que no había caído en su bolsa por accidente, esa persona quería hablar con él, pero lo último era preocupante.

"**¿Una libreta de dos vías? Interesante. ¿Fachada? No sé que quieres decir. ¿Quién eres?"**

"_Siempre el primero de la clase, ¿no es así Tom? Tan inteligente... Soy alguien que te vio bajo la hermosa luz verde del Avada Kedravra"_

Toda la sangre fue drenada de la cara de Tom. Otro que debía asesinar. Si esta persona quería chantajearlo, ¿por qué esperó tanto tiempo?

"**¿Qué quieres?"**

"_Nada. Simplemente sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez. No quisiera verte en Azkaban"_

Tom miró confuso la libreta, podría estar burlándose de él, pero por alguna razón creía que no. Antes que pudiera pensar qué poner otras palabras aparecieron.

"_Oh, tus ojos... tus verdaderos ojos que escondes debajo del glamour, son los ojos más bellos que haya visto nunca. Adiós Tom."_

Se quedó mirando la libreta sin saber que más poner y ésta no brilló más.

* * *

Dos días después Tom no lo aguantó más y dejó su libro de encantamientos y en las cortinas cerradas de su cama tomó la libreta y una pluma.

"**¿Quien eres?"**

Bien, no era muy imaginativo, pero tenía que intentar.

"_Nadie, Tom"_

"**Es injusto que sepas quien soy y yo no sepa quien eres"**

"_La vida es injusta..."_

"**¿Cómo he de llamarte entonces?"**

"_¿Para qué necesitarías llamarme de ninguna manera?"_

Tom frunció el ceño sin saber que poner, la persona que estaba escribiendo en esa libreta sabía demasiado de él y se sentía inseguro, quería obtener información.

"**Bueno, dado que sabes mis secretos, pensé que podríamos ser amigos"**

"_jajaja buena esa Riddle. Lo más seguro es que quieras matarme por lo que sé. Pero tus secretos están a salvo conmigo"_

"**¿Por qué habría de confiar en eso?"**

"_Bueno, considerando que soy nadie, no me creerán. Y si les muestro mis recuerdos... hice cosas ilegales para seguirte. Terminaríamos juntos en Azkaban. No es buen negocio realmente."_

Tom consideró eso, la otra persona tenía un punto, pero...

"**¿Por qué me seguías?"**

"_Yo... bueno... curiosidad"_

"**¿Qué hacías a la noche dando vueltas por ahí?"**

"_Bocadillo nocturno"_

"**¿Sabes dónde están las cocinas?"**

"_Claro. ¿Tú no?"_

"**Claro que sí. Pruébalo."**

"_Le haces cosquillas al cuadro de las frutas"_

"**¿Eres hombre o mujer?"**

"_¿Qué crees que soy?"_

Tom frunció el ceño, se había encontrado absorto en la conversación. Era alguien que hacía cosas ilegales, que lo seguía, que sabía secretos de Hogwarts... No le gustó ese corte abrupto en las respuestas.

"**Creo que te gusto"**

Había sido algo impulsivo de poner, pero probablemente había sido un choque para la otra persona y le daba cierta satisfacción. La repuesta tardó un poco.

"_Como a toda la escuela. Oh, bueno, quizá no como a ellos. La mayoría se creen tu cuento, eres muy buen actor"_

Tom soltó un suspiro, comenzando a aburrirse de ello.

"**Es tarde, me iré a dormir"**

"_¿Te molesta si sueño contigo?"_

La pregunta fue tan loca y atrevida que Tom no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión.

"**Sólo si es un buen sueño"**

"_Contigo siempre lo son..."_

Manteniendo la sonrisa metió la libreta debajo de la almohada y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Las clases de Binns siempre eran un buen momento para dejar tu mente vagar. En ese caso en particular era un buen momento para sacar la libreta dorada. Intentaba no demostrar cuan ansioso estaba por hablar con la persona que sabía sus secretos. No sólo por el hecho de que debía matarle, sino que a regañadientes aceptaba que el juego era ligeramente excitante.

"**He llegado a la conclusión de que eres hombre"**

Tom estaba bastante confiado en su lógica, pero esperaba que de no ser así, la otra persona se pisara y revelase lentamente datos que le llevarían directo a su presa. Lamentablemente la otra persona no era tan tonta como para dejárselo fácil.

"_Interesante. ¿Y qué te ha guiado a pensar eso?"_

Desde luego, la respuesta venía demasiado rápido para que la otra persona estuviera pensándolo largamente, por lo cual al menos tenía cerebro. Y no olvidemos su audacia para escapar de noche y seguirlo, y meter la libreta entre sus cosas. Estudió a sus compañeros a su alrededor como había hecho el primer día, nadie escribía, por lo cual, no era ninguno de sus compañeros.

"**Eres demasiado atrevido para ser mujer."**

Finalmente respondió pensando que debería probar en otra clase, ésta la compartía con los Hufflepuff. Ninguno de ellos sería capaz de algo tan valiente como meter la mano en su bolso.

"_Jaja. ¿No crees que el anonimato hace a la gente más atrevida, Riddle? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy alguien temeroso y bueno para nada que sólo tiene brío porque se esconde en el anonimato de las libretas de doble vía?"_

"**Tienes suficiente valor como para salir de noche luego del toque de queda. Sin embargo no lo tienes para encararme de frente"**

"_Me agrada estar vivo, gracias."_

Tom sonrió triunfante mientras Harry se puso completamente pálido en la Sala Común. Sin querer había soltado su sexo en la frase. El prefecto de Slytherin lo había guiado con tranquila conversación hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Tratando de enmendar el error, rápidamente más palabras aparecieron.

"_Además... ¿qué podría ganar con hablarte cara a cara?"_

"**Nunca se sabe."**

La autosuficiencia que sentía Tom en esos momentos era palpable en sus palabras. Ya podía descartar a la mitad del colegio sabiendo que era un hombre. Y no olvidemos a todos los primeros años, dado que no estaban el año anterior en la escuela. Un Hufflepuff no era seguro, eso nos dejaba todos los hombres de segundo a séptimo de las otras tres casas. Necesitaba más información.

"_Oh, vamos. Ganaría escuchar tu melodiosa voz pronunciar un AK. En cambio de esta manera he logrado picar tu curiosidad y he podido hablar un poco contigo. Es tu último año en Hogwarts, por ende, era mi última oportunidad, tenía que arriesgarme."_

Tom entrecerró los ojos, había una buena posibilidad de que eso significara que el chico no estaba en su año. Nada seguro, aunque desde luego también descartaría segundo y tercero, ya que seguirle sin que lo notara no era tan simple. Así que alguien de cuarto, quinto o sexto sería lo más idóneo.

Tuvo que recoger sus cosas porque sonó el cambio de hora y tenía la cena en ese instante. Sonrió pensando que sería una buena oportunidad para escanear a ver si lo encontraba en el instante en el que estaban todos. Se acomodó en su lugar en la punta de la mesa y obviando la comida garabateó en la libreta.

"**En persona quizá podrías haber conseguido atraer mi atención de un modo más... físico"**

Esperaba que el anzuelo le tentase a responder, pero la libreta se mantuvo inmutable durante toda la comida. Frustrado fue a tomarla cuando ya varios estudiantes se iban cuando ésta brilló. La abrió sabiendo que en el desorden de ese momento era inútil intentar buscar a su interlocutor.

"_Buen intento, Tom. Realmente me sentí tentado a responder en ese instante. Creo que sabrás entender mi retraso. Permíteme reír ante tu último estamento. Si nadie en Hogwarts ha logrado atraer tu atención hasta ahora, yo desde luego no seré el primero. No me malentiendas, mataría por una noche en tu cama, simplemente no soy digno de tu atención."_

Tom frunció el ceño, tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Había pensado que el chico evadía sus preguntas nada más cuando decía que era 'nadie', pero quizá también tenía un pequeño problema de autoestima. No que hubiera alguien en Hogwarts que él considerara digno de su cama, pero muchos creían que lo eran.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras se apresuró a meterse en su habitación y se tiró en la cama a escribir la respuesta.

"**Problemas de autoestima, ¿eh? Y yo que había pensado que trataba con un narcisista que simplemente le gustaban los juegos peligrosos. Pero volviendo al tema, no pensarás que soy virgen..."**

"_Siento decepcionarte. Cuando dije que era nadie, lo decía en serio. Y respecto a tu virginidad... no lo había pensado, el aire de sensualidad que tienes siempre a tu alrededor dice lo contrario. Así que he de suponer que cuando obtienes lo que deseas les lanzas un Obliviate. Suena justo como tú, aunque odiaría la idea de hacer algo contigo y no poder recordarlo."_

"**Como todos, pero no los puedo dejar ir por ahí divulgando que han hecho algo conmigo, creyendo que son dignos de estar conmigo. Simplemente sirven para desfogarme."**

Tom esperó una respuesta pero parecía que su interlocutor se había quedado sin habla. Se lamió los labios y agregó algo más, intentando atraer a su víctima hasta sus garras.

"**Tal vez si me dijeras quien eres podríamos divertirnos un rato juntos..."**

"_Oh, Riddle, eso sí que es un golpe bajo. Jugar con mi deseo por ti. La sola idea de tu magia negra lamiendo mi piel me hace estremecer de una manera indigna. Pero no soy tan idiota como para caer en tu trampa. Tendrás que tolerar la idea de que esta noche tendré que tocarme pensando en ti o no podré dormir."_

"**Mmm la idea suena excitante."**

"_¡Que te den!"_

Tom rió con suavidad torturar al chico era divertido, una pena que no pudiera ver sus reacciones corporales.

"**Podríamos probar..."**

"_Vete a dormir, Riddle"_

"**¿Qué pasó con tus 'Tom'?"**

"_Me los reservo para gemirlos en voz alta cuando me toque debajo de las sábanas imaginando que es tu lengua la que hace el trabajo."_

Tendría que sentirse indignado pero simplemente le divertía. Nadie tenía las agallas de hablarle así y cada vez empezaba a tener más y más deseos de conocerle en persona y no sólo para asegurarse de que guardaría sus secretos.

* * *

Una semana después Tom Riddle se encontraba en su cama pensando en su nueva pequeña obsesión. Había luchado arduamente para sacarle a su misterioso admirador fragmentos de información. El chico odiaba a los muggles tanto como él lo cual lo llevó primero a pensar que era un sangrepura, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era imposible que un sangrepura pensara tan poco de sí mismo.

Presionando sobre ese tema se dio cuenta de que el chico intentaba no decirle la fuente de su odio. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la loca idea de que había encontrado a otra persona que, como él, había sufrido el maltrato de esos odiosos seres.

Había confirmado tras chequear en las clases que quien le escribía no cursaba en su mismo año. Frustrado tenía que admitir que no tenía mucha más información que eso. En su mente se había creado una imagen mental de un chico de entre 14 y 16 años, mestizo, que odiaba a los muggles, con baja autoestima, probablemente pocos amigos y más importante, amante de las artes oscuras.

El chico probablemente tenía bastante poder, después de todo había sido capaz de sentir su magia y también de seguirlo, hacer cosas ilegales... lo que lo llevó a investigar a las promesas de varios años, descubriendo que no era ninguno de ellos. Probablemente su baja autoestima lo hacía tomar un perfil bajo en el colegio.

Se dio vuelta en la cama, frustrado por no poder conciliar el sueño y se levantó pensando que sería una buena idea tomar un baño relajante. Agarró las cosas necesarias y se dirigió a uno de los baños grupales de su Casa. Después de todo, no creía que nadie más se estuviera bañando a las dos de la madrugada.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no sólo escuchó el agua correr al ingresar al baño, sino que además un suave quejido de placer llegó a sus oídos. Alzando una ceja se adelantó sin hacer ruido. Era su deber detener actividades ilícitas, lo cual hacía por maldad desde luego. Pero en vez de ver a dos chicos como esperaba, se encontró con una pequeña belleza de un metro setenta con el cabello negro desparramado sobre sus párpados cerrados, unos labios carnosos y rosas abiertos mientras jadeaba suavemente.

Los ojos azul-verdoso del prefecto bajaron por el cuerpo que era acariciado por el agua de la ducha, tomando nota del cuerpo ligeramente tonificado y del miembro orgullosamente erecto que era acariciado por una de las manos. El deseo estalló en el cuerpo de Tom y una mano se dirigió a aflojar su corbata.

Los ojos se abrieron de pronto y Tom se encontró con los irises más verdes que hubiera visto nunca. Eran del mismo color que el rayo del Avada, eran brillantes e hipnotizantes. Las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato y el chico con horror se dio vuelta para no tener que mirar al prefecto.

–_L.. lo siento, yo... yo no sabía que alguien había entrado _-barbotó la pequeña belleza de ojos verdes, dejándole la agradable visión de un perfecto y respingado trasero.

Con prontitud Tom procedió a quitarse la molesta ropa mientras preguntaba_– ¿Quién eres?_ _–_estaba seguro de que nunca había visto esos ojos verdes antes. En su propia Casa había pasado desapercibido el joven, realmente era algo que le costaba concebir.

–_N... nadie –_respondió apresurándose a cerrar la ducha dispuesto a huir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero cuando abrió la pequeña puerta que lo separaba del otro, se encontró bloqueado por un muy desnudo prefecto.

Mientras Harry se encontraba estupidizado mirando el glorioso cuerpo que tenía delante con una interesante erección el más grande se encontraba shoqueado por las palabras, pensando en cuantas posibilidades había que dos chicos en Hogwarts respondieran que eran 'nadie'. Realmente había posibilidades, pero que hubiera pasado desapercibido con esos ojos...

–_¿Dónde crees que vas? –_preguntó Tom con una sonrisa maliciosa tomándole de la muñeca mientras avanzaba hacia él escuchando el tartamudeo del chico. No que se resistiera mucho_–_ _Tienes la culpa de esto y ahora vas a solucionarlo._

El joven lo miró sin entender unos momentos mientras Tom bajaba la mirada hasta su virilidad. Los ojos verdes brillaron con lujuria y sin una palabra más el chico se agachó y lo capturó entre sus labios.

Tom soltó un jadeo. Normalmente intentaban otras cosas en vez de seguir directamente sus órdenes. Pero ese chico ni había titubeado en comenzar a lamer de manera hambrienta, totalmente entregado a su tarea de una manera que hacía al más alto casi gritar de placer. Los dedos largos y finos se enredaron en el pelo del joven arrodillado mientras intentaba mantener sus caderas quitas.

No les daba esa tranquilidad siempre a sus 'amantes', había veces que simplemente se follaba sus bocas, pero en ese caso el chico era sumamente habilidoso con su lengua. En ese instante sintió algo húmedo y suave trepar por sus piernas causándole más placer. Cuando bajó la mirada descubrió que eran las manos del ojiverde que lo acariciaban lujuriosamente.

Los jadeos del prefecto aumentaron en intensidad bajo las administraciones procuradas por manos y boca. Esa lengua lo estaba volviendo loco, se movía sobre su superficie como si fuera el dulce más delicioso que hubiera probado nunca y tardó poco para que con un siseo de placer viniera en esos dulces labios.

La lengua ávidamente lamió hasta recoger cada gota y sintió como se alejaba de sus dedos mientras el prefecto recuperaba la respiración apoyado contra las pequeñas paredes que separaban las duchas. Eso había estado increíble. Nunca nadie había hecho tan buen trabajo en darle placer y tal era la euforia que sentía en su pecho que sintió las locas ganas de _besarlo_.

Tom Riddle nunca besaba a quienes usaba para desfogarse, no eran merecedores de sus labios. Eso era algo demasiado íntimo. Pero ésta vez estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Lo besaría, sí, y aprovecharía para recorrer ese delicioso cuerpo con las manos y tal vez le daría el grandioso honor de yacer con él.

Pero todos sus planes se derrumbaron cuando abrió los ojos y vio que en vez del chico arrodillado que esperaba encontrar, no había nadie en el baño. Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que aún estuviera cerca, pero la pequeña serpiente había escapado.

Eso no tenía sentido en la mente de Tom, frunciendo el ceño se preguntó sobre las razones posibles para ello, ya que era la primera vez que le ocurría. Entonces dio con la respuesta. El joven temía que cuando saliera de la bruma post-orgásmica tomara represalias, como por ejemplo, borrar esa memoria.

La sospecha lo bañó una vez más. Pocos sabían o sospechaban que él obliviaba a sus víctimas, por lo que una vez más pensó que había una buena posibilidad de que le hubiera encontrado una cara al chico misterioso de la libreta.

* * *

–_¿Y huiste?_ _–_preguntó Luna sin poder creerlo. Su amigo acababa de contarle su aventura de la noche anterior, pero ese final no era lo que esperaba.

–_¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedara hasta que me borrase la memoria?_

–_No. Que esperases a ver si no quería hacer nada más contigo. Después de todo no tenía su varita consigo, ¿no?_

–_No, pero aún así..._

Los dos callaron cuando Slughorn se acercó al ver el progreso de su poción, era una de las que tendrían que preparar para sus TIMOS y debía ser perfecta. Luna le lanzó una mirada que decía que realmente no podía creer que se hubiera ido así y él negó con la cabeza. No había manera de que Tom Riddle tuviera más interés en él que su capacidad de desfogarle.

* * *

Tom empezaba a desesperarse, no podía encontrar a la pequeña belleza de ojos verdes que residía en su Casa y él nunca había notado. El pequeño era realmente escurridizo y el mayor sospechaba que estaba evadiendo las comidas para no tener que encontrárselo. Así que decidió poner las apuestas en la pequeña libreta dorada.

"**¿Uno de tus compañeros no será por casualidad un bonito chico de metro setenta, cabello negro, tez ligeramente tostada y unos increíbles ojos verdes?"**

"_Um, quizás... ¿qué te ha hecho el pobre chico?"_

Tom sonrió con malicia, quizá si lo provocaba lo suficiente lograría atraerlo hasta sus brazos.

"**Maravillarme con lo bien que usa su lengua. Pero se me escapó antes de que pudiera terminar el trabajo y empiezo a impacientarme."**

"_Así que se te escapó y quieres obliviarle, chico afortunado."_

"**Afortunado en verdad, porque lo que quiero es atarlo a los postes de mi cama y tomarlo una y otra vez hasta que no sepa su propio nombre."**

"_Oh, bien. Ahora estoy celoso"_

Tom pensó que no sonaba realmente celoso. Cuando se molestaba por algún comentario que él le hacía, solía intentar ofenderlo o insultalo. Eso metió mucha más leña a la idea de que era el ojiverde.

"**¿En serio? No veo el sentido en estar celoso de ti mismo..."**

Era una presunción arriesgada pero no podía evitarlo. Una sonrisa triunfal se extendió por sus facciones al ver que el chico tardaba en responder, probablemente sin poder evitar el pánico antes de calmarse y pensar racionalmente.

"_¿Estás borracho, Riddle? Porque lo que dices no tiene sentido."_

Soltó una risita divertida, había sido un buen intento, pero no lo suficiente.

"**No. Sólo necesitado. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación?"**

"_¡Vete al diablo, Riddle!"_

Sabía que el chico no estaba enojado por la invitación sino por su desesperación por cumplirla. El chico temía que le borrara la memoria o directamente lo matase, pero Tom no estaba ya tan seguro de eso. Tenía que esperar a verlo en persona para estar seguro de qué era lo que deseaba hacer.

* * *

Tom estaba definitivamente harto. O quizá sólo desesperado por tener ese pequeño cuerpo, con el que no dejaba de soñar cada noche, revolviéndose de placer debajo del suyo. El año escolar estaba llegando a su fin y no podía encontrar al objeto de su obsesión por ningún lado. Había llegado al punto en el cual comenzaría a revisar los dormitorios de cada año de Slytherin hasta encontrarlo y pensaba hacerlo de noche, cuando tenía más oportunidades de hallarlo.

Perdido en sus 'malignos' planes e imaginando lo que haría cuando lo encontrara en su cama durmiendo, no miraba exactamente por dónde caminaba, por lo que al doblar en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras dio de pronto con algo contra su pecho.

Ese 'algo' era más pequeño que él por lo cual rebotó y cayó hacia atrás, golpeando su trasero contra el piso. Unas gafas de marco grueso y negro pegadas con cinta, cayeron al lado de los pies de Tom. Parpadeó mirando al Slytherin que había chocado con él, que murmuraba unas disculpas y gateaba para agarrar sus gafas.

Con un bufido de disgusto se agachó a agarrarlas, después de todo no iba prestando atención al camino. Cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre los horribles anteojos levantó la mirada para proceder a entregarlos, pero en ese instante vio aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tan desesperadamente andaba buscando.

–_Ah... gracias... –_el chico intentó recuperar las gafas pero Tom hizo la mano hacia atrás, mirando hipnotizado al joven. Lentamente se giró a inspeccionar el objeto en su mano y al ver el vidrio gastado y el marco grueso entendió por qué no había encontrado al chico, esas horribles cosas ocultaban el color de sus ojos.

–_Um... –_Harry no sabía que hacer, de toda la gente de Hogwarts había ido justo a chocar a quien quería evitar. Y lo peor de todo es que le miraba inspeccionándolo de una manera que le hacía creer que lo había descubierto_–_. _¿Podrías devolverme mis gafas?_ _–_intentó con tono inocente.

Obviando por completo las palabras, el prefecto inspeccionó al chico de aspecto desgarbado. El cuerpo que tenía delante de él era demasiado grande y desproporcionado para ser el felino ejemplar que había visto días atrás, pero el delicado rostro era sin dudas el mismo. Entrecerró los ojos en sospecha: la ropa era demasiado grande, eso era lo que lo hacía ver extraño.

Estuvo a punto de reír en frustración por lo que lo había hecho perder todos esos días de búsqueda. Miró a los lados para ver si alguien más andaba por allí y sonrió con malicia al ver que estaban solos. El chico abrió mucho los ojos y intentó lanzarse a correr por el pasillo, pero Tom fue más rápido, atrapando su muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse y metiéndolo en un aula vacía.

Por un momento los nervios de Harry desaparecieron cuando la magia de Tom le acarició con suavidad, mientras su dueño ponía fuertes hechizos para bloquear la puerta y otros para silenciar. Viendo que el ojiverde estaba distraído se apresuró a meter la mano en sus bolsillos, sonriendo triunfal al hallar una pequeña libreta dorada, finalmente tenía la prueba.

El semblante del más joven cambió a un color muy pálido y de pronto sacó la varita y le apuntó a Tom, temeroso de que lo matara allí mismo. Lo que el pequeño no sabía, es que si Tom lo quería matar, tenía un mejor lugar para hacerlo y donde no lo iban a encontrar. La Cámara de los Secretos. ¿O quizá el ojiverde sabía sobre eso también?

Sonrió divertido y le dijo_–_ _¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? Ahora que estamos cara a cara puedo sacarlo por la fuerza o puedes simplemente decirme, tú eliges_ _–_mientras hablaba comenzó a tirar de su corbata para desatarla hasta que ésta cayó al piso.

–_Harry... Harry Potter... –_murmuró con los ojos fijos en los botones que el mayor iba desabrochando. La piel que lentamente iba apareciendo en frente de sí hizo que la sangre corriera por sus venas con mayor rapidez ante el aumento de sus latidos y el incremento de calor en su piel.

Tom sonrió con satisfacción y arrancó la varita de la mano extendida. Lo que no había esperado era que ésta chisporroteara unos momentos aceptándolo alegremente como su dueño. El prefecto frunció el ceño confundido y vio al ojiverde palidecer, pero en sus ojos no había confusión, él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lamentablemente averiguar más tendría que esperar.

Movió la varita de acebo con rapidez y luego la lanzó a un lado, dejando caer su ropa mientras avanzaba hacia el último heredero de la línea Potter, el cual tenía la mirada clavada en su pecho desnudo.

Inconscientemente el mayor se lamió los labios en anticipación y antes de que Harry pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando unos labios carnosos chocaron contra los suyos su cuerpo fue empujado hacia atrás. Torpemente retrocedió y sus piernas chocaron contra algo haciéndole caer sobre un colchón blando con un muy ansioso Tom Riddle sobre él, luchando por meter las manos debajo de la molesta ropa.

Su cerebro tenía serios problemas para conectar con la realidad... o quizá la _irrealidad_ de la situación, pero lentamente pareció comprender el hecho de que Tom no iba a matarlo... por el momento... y que sus sueños más locos se estaban haciendo realidad y él lo único que estaba haciendo era quedarse duro como si no lo quisiera.

Jadeó de sorpresa ante las sensaciones que lo llenaban y Tom aprovechó para colar la lengua y explorar su boca. En ese momento sintió su cuerpo finalmente reaccionar, una de sus manos agarró con fuerza el cabello sedoso del chico más deseado de todo Hogwarts y tiró con fiereza hacia abajo, tornando el beso más fogoso y brusco.

Haciendo sus caderas hacia arriba, Harry sintió sus virilidades restregarse y gimió de frustración por la ropa que estaba en el medio. La sensación estaba demasiado nublada y él necesitaba sentir la piel directa contra su piel. Tom parecía pensar igual porque comenzó a arrancarle la ropa a lo bestia, haciendo saltar los botones de la camisa antes de atacar los rosados pezones que habían quedado al descubierto.

El ojiverde comenzó a gemir sin parar cuando la lengua del mayor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con una gentileza que nunca podía haber esperado. El tiempo pareció congelarse ante los largos dedos que recorrían la línea de su barbilla con reverencia y lentamente hacían su camino hacia abajo, por el cuello, clavícula, los pectorales...

Carmesí y esmeralda se encontraron, Harry jadeó al ver esos ojos... esos ojos que sólo había sido capaz de ver bajo la luz del Avada Kadavra mirándolo con una lujuria ardiente, a él... a él que era nadie... a él que era nada...

–_Tom_ –el nombre brotó de los labios del más joven sin que pudiera evitarlo. El sonido había estado tan lleno de devoción y súplica que no hizo más que llenar a Tom de un deseo insano de que le rogase una y otra vez.

Atacó el cuello de Harry con más brusquedad de la que venía utilizando, dejando fuertes marcas ante el paso de sus dientes, mientras que sus manos se deshacían de la ropa faltante. Cuando hubo terminado se tomó unos momentos para admirar a su presa.

Las piernas largas y tonificadas abiertas debajo de las suyas eran una enorme tentación, pero no se detuvo hasta que obtuvo cada detalle, deleitándose en el sonrojo que provocó tan cercana inspección.

Se sacó sus propios pantalones también y se inclinó hacia el ojiverde rozando los dedos en los labios. El más pequeño abrió su boca y los capturó, succionando de una manera pecaminosa que definitivamente tenía que ser ilegal. Tom jadeó ante la vista y las sensaciones, comenzando a restregarse contra el muslo de su ahora amante en busca de alivio.

Cuando los dedos estuvieron suficientemente lubricados los sacó de los labios y los dirigió a la entrada entre las piernas del más pequeño, el cual se sobresaltó. Tom sonrió felinamente, la idea de ser el primero para el joven debajo de él era excitante, y ante la cara que obtuvo cuando el primer dedo entró, estuvo seguro de que lo era.

La lengua y una de las manos de Tom comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del más pequeño para distraerlo, acariciando cada sección de piel que podía alcanzar y dejando marcas con su boca cada poco tiempo. Adoraba marcar las cosas como suyas.

Pero cuando los dedos fueron cambiados por algo más grande, mucho más grueso y largo, Harry no pudo distraerse con las administraciones y soltó un grito de dolor dejando las lágrimas caer por su rostro. Tom gimió al sentir el interior de Harry contraerse y comenzó a susurrarle al oído que se relajara, mientras su mano acariciaba la virilidad del ojiverde para recuperar la excitación que estaba perdiendo.

El calmarse le tomó algunos minutos pero el prefecto esperó pacientemente, sin parar de tocar, acariciar y besar al joven debajo de él. Cuando comenzó a moverse notó que el dolor aún cruzaba el rostro del más pequeño y se apresuró a buscar el ángulo correcto, y no fue mucho después que los sonidos que Harry hacía se transformaron en alaridos de placer.

El ojiverde soltaba incoherencias todo el tiempo, completamente perdido en el placer y queriendo expresar lo delicioso que se sentía. Tom normalmente se habría sentido molesto por ello, pero curiosamente esa vez se sentía divertido al respecto y tomó como meta lograr que no pudiera hablar del placer que sentía, aumentando la velocidad y la rudeza con la que lo penetraba.

Nunca supo cuando empezó a hacerlo él. Pero se pronto se encontró gimiendo el nombre del más pequeño al oído mientras acariciaba la virilidad entre sus cuerpos con ferocidad. Estaba demasiado cerca del clímax como para sentirse avergonzado de estar casi gritando de placer. Harry se retorcía debajo de él intentando que llegara más profundo y lo estaba logrando, dejando a Tom en un estado delirante y salvaje.

Harry se había venido una vez en su mano, pero el de ojos rojos no había tenido suficiente y siguió sin piedad alguna. Los sonidos que salían de la garganta del mayor eran cada vez más necesitados y roncos, y finalmente con un gruñido de victoria acabó dentro del objeto de su obsesión, sintiendo como el ojiverde convulsionaba y el líquido caliente escurría entre sus dedos.

Normalmente hubiera estado disgustado y se habría apurado a hacer un hechizo de limpieza, pero ésta vez estaba demasiado relajado como para hacer nada, por lo que se dejó caer con una sonrisa muy suave sobre el cuerpo debajo de él. Calmando su respiración hasta que todos los músculos estaban relajados e imprudentemente dejó que la inconsciencia lo reclamara.

* * *

El frío lo despertó y frunció el ceño al notar que ya no había un cuerpo caliente debajo de él. Levantó la cabeza de pronto para descubrir que no sólo era el único en la cama que había transfigurado, sino que además el pequeño Potter se había ido, llevándose sus cosas por supuesto.

Tom soltó un gruñido de disgusto y fue a agarrar su libreta para decirle unas cuantas verdades al chico sobre el hecho de dejarlo solo en la cama así como así cuando descubrió que en el bolsillo de su túnica había dos libretas y no una.

Maldijo por lo bajo, evidentemente cuando se distrajo después de haber descubierto la libreta la puso en su bolsillo y Harry no la había recuperado. Tomando su varita la agitó reduciendo la cama a cenizas para acabar con su frustración. El chico se le escurría entre los dedos como su fuera agua. Evidentemente temía por su vida pero Tom no estaba intentando matarlo.

"_Ah, pero tú no le dijiste eso, ¿o sí?"_ su consciencia le recordó. Hizo una mueca, el ojiverde no le creería aunque se lo dijera. _Él mismo_ no se lo creía.

Ausentemente agitó su varita para vestirse y arreglar el aula. Ya se encontraría a Potter por el colegio y hablaría con él. Mientras tanto podía hacer algunas averiguaciones respecto al chico y de las posibilidades de que una varita reaccionara ante dos personas distintas reconociéndoles como sus dueños.

* * *

Lamentablemente sus asunciones fueron incorrectas. A pesar de que ahora sabía como el joven Slytherin lucía y dónde buscarlo, se las había arreglado para desaparecer de su vista, y antes de lo que Tom podía anticipar, estaba en un vagón en el Expreso Hogwarts cumpliendo sus deberes de Premio Anual y de 'amigo' con sus compañeros de Casa, sin poder recorrer todo el tren para buscarlo.

El único detalle favorable era que había conseguido que le averiguasen dónde vivía Harry, no que esa persona aún recordara el favor hecho... Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era decidir qué era exactamente lo que deseaba hacer con el pequeño ojiverde.

* * *

Tom Riddle se encontró una semana después en un vecindario desagradablemente muggle, con casas ridículamente idénticas de las cuales no podías diferenciar una de otra si no era por el número. Era realmente una vista desesperanzadora.

Vestido en un fino traje negro, caminó directo a la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive con una expresión de total desagrado en los labios, como si sus brillantes y caros zapatos hubieran sido ensuciados por algo desagradable que acababa de pisar. Y lo cierto era que acababa de pisar algo desagradable y aún lo hacía: suelo muggle.

Golpeó tres veces la puerta y esperó con expresión indiferente a que abrieran. La madera se quejó ante el violento arranque de un obeso y rubio muggle que lo miraba con ojos pequeños y mezquinos mientras Tom sentía su disgusto aumentar ante la imagen.

–_¿Quién eres y qué quieres?_

–_¿Vernon Dursley?_

–_Sí. ¿Quién eres?_

–_No es de su incumbencia..._ –el heredero de Slytherin ni siquiera gastó una mirada de simpatía, sino que con una sonrisa maliciosa sacó su varita y apuntó al casi inexistente cuello del hombre obeso.

–_¡Eres uno de esos monstruos! ¡Fuera de mi casa!_

–_Qué más quisiera... Ahora, Dursley, va a dejarme entrar antes de que todo el vecindario tenga que ser hechizado _–ordenó con voz firme logrando que el hombre mirase alrededor preocupado de que sus vecinos notaran que no era perfectamente normal y dejó pasar al joven reclutantemente.

El ex prefecto miró a su alrededor notando la cantidad ridícula de fotos sobre lo que parecían dos hombres ballena y una mujer caballo. Ningún rastro de la pequeña belleza de ojos verdes. Sin embargo sabía que no podía estar equivocado, el hombre reconoció su varita y además lo llamó como solían hacerlo en el orfanato.

Entrecerró los ojos y enfrentó al muggle que intentaba mantener a su esposa e hijo fuera de la sala mediante señas– _Usted, asquerosa plaga, tiene algo que me pertenece y va a dármelo en estos momentos o le demostraré lo que puede hacer una varita en las manos de un verdadero mago_ –una sonrisa maliciosa puso nerviosos a los muggles.

–_¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡No tengo nada tuyo y sé muy bien que no pueden hacer magia fuera de ese colegio de fenómenos! ¡No voy a ser amenazado en mi propiedad!_

–_Lamentablemente para usted, ya he terminado mis estudios, por lo cual estoy completamente libre para maldecirle a mi antojo _–el muggle no tenía necesidad de saber que no se permitía hacer magia en frente de los de su clase, aunque tampoco sería demasiado grave–._ Y definitivamente tiene algo mío: Harry Potter. ¿Dónde está?_

Vernon dudó y lanzó una mirada fugaz al armario debajo de las escaleras. Tom siguió la mirada esperando que le guiara hacia el chico y frunció el ceño al ver una puerta de armario cerrada con candado. No podía ser, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera se gastó en utilizar la varita, no la necesitaba para un simple Alohomora. El candado cayó al piso con el simple deseo del Slytherin mientras éste caminaba en esa dirección. El muggle hizo un extraño sonido, como si hubiera pisado un ratón, pero Tom sólo tenía ojos para el pequeño armario. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la figura acurrucada allí, completamente indefenso algo se rompió en su ser, quizá una de las tantas capas de hielo con las que había cubierto su corazón.

Se agachó juntó a la figura y frunció el ceño al notar que estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Con los gritos del muggle, Harry debería haber despertado bajo condiciones normales. Su magia se expandió al sentir la rabia de saber que otro niño había sufrido a manos de esas sucias criaturas, llenando el número 4 de Privet Drive con un aire amenazador y frío.

Harry se removió en un escalofrío de placer al sentir la magia oscura acariciándolo y abrió los ojos verdes para encontrarse de lleno con el rostro de un agravado Tom. Parpadeó varias veces, no creyendo lo que veía hasta que decidió que debía de estar soñando.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro hasta que el mayor recordó las razones por las que no estaba contento y tomó al ojiverde por debajo de sus brazos para alzarlo, dejando que recargara su cuerpo con el de él. Evidentemente el chico estaba muy débil o ya hubiera salido corriendo.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo que todas las cosas de Harry se metieran en su maleta y la tomó arrastrando ambos pesos muertos fuera de la casa sin mirar a los muggle; ese día no podía hacerles nada, pero ya les llegaría el momento de sufrir.

* * *

Tom miró la forma dormida que acababa de depositar en la cama. El chico llevaba puestas ropas grandes y llenas de polvo que junto con esos horribles anteojos ocultaban la enorme belleza que poseía ese joven.

Se colocó un dedo en el labio pensativamente. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para que los demás pudieran ver a simple vista lo que él había descubierto, sin embargo aún no sabía si lo valía.

Desde luego no podía dejar el chico con esos horribles muggles. Lo trataban tan mal como a él en el orfanato. Sin embargo eso no significaba que fuera a hacer a ese chico más favores por caridad. Todavía tenía que descubrir si el fuego y valentía que había visto mediante las libretas eran reales o no.

Si era real... digamos que estaría dispuesto a compartir su cama, _diariamente_.

* * *

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndolos escocer por la brillante luz del cuarto. Inmediatamente supo que no estaba en su armario, nunca había tanta luz en éste. Parpadeó varias veces intentando limpiar su visión hasta que pudo enfocar lo suficiente para mirar alrededor del cuarto.

El cuarto estaba decorado en verde, plata y azul, vagamente recordándole los dormitorios de Slytherin. Cerró los ojos un momento intentando recordar dónde estaba y porqué, pero al abrirlos en vez de encontrarse con el techo se halló mirando a unos hermosos ojos verde-azulados con indicios de carmesí en ellos.

–_Oh, bien, esto lo aclara todo: estoy soñando_ –murmuró Harry haciendo que Tom soltara un bufido.

–_Difícilmente, Potter. No te he dado permiso para soñar conmigo después de que me dejaras solo en esa aula _–la molestia era palpable en la voz del ex prefecto.

Harry lo miró sorprendido un momento para luego esbozar una sonrisa autosuficiente– _Vaya, Tom. No sabía que me extrañarías... me siento halagado. ¿Debo asumir que me secuestraste por tu inmensa necesidad de mí? _–las palabras escaparon de sus labios llenas de sarcasmo antes de que pudiera pensar el hecho de que uno _No_ se burlaba de Tom Riddle y salía ileso.

El heredero de Slytherin en un ágil y serpentino movimiento estuvo encima de él tirando de su cabello hacia abajo dolorosamente, obligándolo a arquearse debajo de él– _No te creas tanto, Potter. Que haya decidido que eres un buen revolcón no significa que te daré privilegios especiales._

–_¿En serio? ¿Y qué harás ahora que decidiste eso? ¿Violarme hasta el cansancio? No que realmente suene una mala perspectiva para mí... pero creo que todavía me queda cierta dignidad para no rebajarme al punto de esclavo sexual._

Tom miró directo a los ojos verdes, confuso por la facilidad con la que salía el desafío por esos labios. Su actitud no concordaba con lo que había aprendido sobre él. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún deseo de soportar a un cobarde. Aún así tenía mucho por aprender todavía para hacer su decisión.

Los labios de Harry fueron de pronto asaltados por una boca demandante que lastimaba con la fiereza de sus dientes pero aliviaba con la destreza de su lengua. Era embriagante y posesivo, completamente adictivo y el ojiverde se encontró jadeando con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada perdida en sólo unos pocos segundos.

Tom sonrió con satisfacción ante el efecto logrado y cuando se apartó notó con claridad como el chico debajo de él intentaba recobrar la cercanía, hambriento de afecto. Eso concordaba más con su perfil. Excepto por el hecho de que no era tan patético como debería.

–_Bebe esto_ –ordenó Tom poniéndole un vial en sus manos mientras se levantaba de encima del más joven, el cual por cierto se veía visiblemente decepcionado–. _Es una poción nutricional. En tu estado actual no aguantarías una ronda de sexo salvaje _–con una sonrisa divertida salió del cuarto dejando detrás un confundido adolescente.

* * *

Finalmente Harry había decidido que no había peligro en beber la poción dado que Riddle era del tipo que disfrutaba el sometimiento mediante su propia magia y no pociones. La cual, por cierto, tenía un sabor asqueroso.

Después de un rato de ver que el mayor no regresaba decidió explorar un poco la habitación. Lamentablemente todos los cajones, armarios y puertas estaban cerrados mágicamente excepto por el baño. Decidiendo que sería una buena idea estar presentable se metió en éste a darse una refrescante ducha y deshacerse de toda la suciedad acumulada por una semana dentro de su armario debajo de las escaleras.

Cuando terminó se encontró con que las ropas que se había sacado y dejado tiradas en el suelo no se encontraban más allí y tuvo que salir con sólo una toalla atada en las caderas.

El ojiverde se congeló a los pocos pasos dados de nuevo en la habitación. Tom Riddle yacía en la cama con las sábanas tapando de sus caderas hacia abajo, revelando un muy desnudo pecho ligeramente tonificado.

Tardando unos momentos de salir de su ensoñación al mirar el delicioso cuerpo recostado graciosamente en la cama notó la sonrisa arrogante que portaba el mayor ante su escrutinio. Razones para ser arrogante no le faltaban, desde luego.

Con dicha vista vino el entendimiento de que todo ese tiempo había estado yaciendo en la cama del heredero de Slytherin... _Oh Merlín..._ las implicaciones de ese hecho eran simplemente deliciosas. Lamentablemente parecía que su cuerpo decidió demostrar su hilo de pensamiento, logrando que Riddle pareciera aún más satisfecho de sí mismo.

–_¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche mirándome de forma hambrienta o piensas acostarte?_ –el tono utilizado era burlón, pero su orgullo no estaba disponible en ese momento, se había tomado vacaciones en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la piel desnuda a la vista.

–_¿Tienes algo de ropa que puedas prestarme? Si me indicas donde dormir dejaré de mirarte de forma hambrienta, no que ese sea mi deseo, pero imagino que estoy incomodándote_ –la sonrisa del ex prefecto hizo que se sintiera sofocado, demasiado perfecta y dedicada exclusivamente a él.

–_Tengo. Sin embargo no la necesitas ahora si vas a dormir. Tristemente esta es la única cama que hay disponible actualmente. No te importa compartirla conmigo, ¿verdad?_ –el tono de burla era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento a Harry mientras procesaba el hecho de que había escuchado bien. Que iba a compartir la cama con Tom Riddle y se le estaba indicando hacerlo desnudo. Por Morgana, ¿tenía Riddle ropa interior puesta, acaso?

Su cuerpo por supuesto no estaba ayudando mucho a mantener la compostura, en especial por el hecho de que tenía una carpa en la toalla, pero al mayor no parecía molestarle, sino más bien parecía divertirle.

–_Supongo que puedo aceptar compartirla por un día, es aceptablemente grande _–respondió intentando en vano que sonara completamente desinteresado, lo cual sólo aumentó la diversión del otro.

Casi temblando de nervios y ansias dejó caer la toalla al piso y se metió en la cama, ni una vez levantó la vista pero todo el tiempo podía sentir el peso de un par de ojos rojos sobre su cuerpo. Se quedó quieto en su lado de la cama y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. No estaba seguro qué esperaba Riddle que pasara, pero se mantendría en su sitio hasta saberlo.

Tom miró fijamente al más pequeño y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que no intentaba tirarse encima de él en el momento que se metía en la cama. Sin embargo no pensaba dejarlo descansar tan fácilmente. Necesitaba ver hasta donde llegaba su carácter sumiso.

Una de sus manos bajó por su cuerpo hasta agarrar con firmeza su propia virilidad y comenzar a acariciarse. Lentamente comenzó a acelerarse su respiración y los ojos rojos cobraron un tono más oscuro, embebidos en placer. Harry podía verlo claramente puesto que éstos no dejaron los suyos.

El menor estaba congelado en el lugar, totalmente hipnotizado con la vista en frente de él. Su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso por sus deseos de acercarse, pero se sentía completamente incapaz de hacerlo sin el permiso dado.

Riddle lo estaba torturando, jugando con él de una manera cruel, ¿y qué? No podía encontrar un punto en el cual molestarse, después de todo él había sido impresionantemente considerado al sacarlo de lo de los Dursley, no matarlo, no obliviarlo... si lo quería torturar era más que libre de hacerlo.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior con un sonido ahogado y jadeando susurró– _Acércate un poco, Harry_ –éste obedientemente tiró su cuerpo un poco más hacia el medio de la cama–, _más_ –el ojiverde se acercó a él, quedando al lado pero sin tocarlo.

El ex-prefecto casi no podía creer el enorme autocontrol y respeto del menor, estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido por miedo a las consecuencias, pero cuando tomaba a alguien en la cama siempre creían que tenían derecho a hacer lo que les placiera. Harry no, podía ver claramente que el ojiverde no estaba avergonzado ni mucho menos, su excitación estaba en un punto auge, pero aún así por respeto a su poder estaba esperando permiso.

Decir que eso aumentó la excitación del mayor era poco. Con un jadeo Tom no lo soportó más y capturó los labios del menor besándolo con una pasión casi desesperada. La reacción del pequeño Slytherin fue casi instantánea, comenzando a luchar contra su lengua de esa manera que Tom estaba seguro que tenía que ser ilegal.

Los dedos se hundieron en sus cabellos y tiraron ligeramente haciéndolo gruñir, pero aún así... Harry no había avanzado para satisfacer su virilidad... el menor de alguna manera intuía que tenía que esperar por permiso, que estaba siendo evaluado. Un _impresionante_ instinto de supervivencia. Con un gruñido más fuerte Tom pegó sus cuerpos y comenzó a restregarse como un animal salvaje, completamente necesitado de alivio.

La habitación se llenó con el sonido de jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos de ambos, las manos de Harry recorrían frenéticamente el cuerpo del mayor, el cual sentía que éstas lo estaban quemando. Violentamente el pelo del ex-prefecto fue tirado hacia atrás para exponer su cuello, que fue atacado de inmediato con succiones y dientes.

Era desesperado, era ardiente, casi salvaje, y aún así íntimo. Porque sólo con ese chico Tom se había dejado perder el control. Sólo a ese chico le dejaba murmurarle incoherencias al oído en medio del éxtasis y ese chico sólo se había entregado a él, sólo él había visto su belleza, sólo él era obedecido tan fielmente.

Ambos vinieron casi al mismo tiempo, prácticamente provocado por el climax ajeno. Se convulsionaron sin dejar de restregarse, arqueándose y enterrándose en el cuerpo del otro, queriendo desgarrar y abrazar al mismo tiempo. Era algo mágico y salvaje, como el éxtasis cuando utilizabas las Artes Oscuras, pero esta vez compartido.

Y para cuando Tom terminó de convulsionarse, se encontró a sí mismo apuntalando a Harry contra la almohada y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Desesperado, desgarrado, necesitado y hambriento de él, sólo de él, porque sentía algo que no podía expresar con palabras, algo que ni siquiera comprendía, pero que necesitaba expresar en ese beso.

Para cuando se separó estaba jadeando de nuevo, y por unos momentos se quedó con los ojos abiertos y la frente apoyada contra la ajena, sintiendo que había podido transmitir lo que necesitaba– _Si te desapareces ahora, Potter. Te juro que te mato._

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y una sonrisa absolutamente deslumbrante apareció en ese hermoso y delicado rostro– _No voy a ningún lado, Riddle. Estoy empezando a reconsiderar eso que dije que no sería tu esclavo sexual por dignidad..._ –y con eso Tom soltó una suave y bellísima risa antes de caer rendido a dormir, con un posesivo brazo alrededor de la cintura del menor.

* * *

Cuando Tom despertó sintiendo el frío en la cama se levantó con una furia asesina. Otra vez lo había dejado solo, no podía creer su audacia. La noche anterior le había prometido, _prometido_ que se quedaría con él. Tenía la varita en su mano ya vibrando cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era _su_ varita. Era la de _Harry_.

Algo extraño se agitó en su pecho, Harry no se hubiera ido sin su varita, así que sin duda tenía que estar en la casa. Soltó un suspiro de alivio para luego fruncir el ceño, ¿por qué tenía que dejarlo despertar solo, entonces?

Se puso una bata y bajó las escaleras para oler el desayuno. Harry se había levantado antes para hacer el desayuno... quizá hasta con la idea de llevárselo a la cama. Sonrió levemente, bien, quizá podía perdonar al menor por dejarlo solo ante ese gesto, pero tendrían que aclarar el punto, ya que por alguna maldita razón, Tom _quería_ despertar con el ojiverde en sus brazos.

Tuvo problemas para reprimir una risa escapar de sus labios al ver al chico cocinando con la toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Como todavía no le había dado ropa, evidentemente no intentó forzar los cajones y bajó así. Negando con la cabeza se acercó a su presa desde atrás y lo abrazó mordiendo el cuello mientras con una mano mantenía quieta la muñeca del menor, evitando que en el sobresalto tirase algo.

–_¡Tom! Te despertaste... estaba a punto de llevarte comida, aquí tienes_ –rápidamente le puso un plato de generosas porciones de huevo y tocino con jugo de naranja en la mesa de comida y tras poner los cubiertos se sentó del otro lado a esperar que el de ojos más azulados comiera.

–_¿Y tú?_ –preguntó el mayor sospechoso por la falta de un segundo plato.

–_No estaba seguro si... _–Harry se rascó la nuca incómodamente y los ojos de Tom brillaron en rojo, esos malditos muggle le debían de negar comida a base diaria para que no pensara en hacerse para él.

–_Ven aquí _–ordenó molesto y cuando el ojiverde estuvo a su lado lo tiró contra su regazo tomando unas piezas de tocino con el tenedor y dirigiéndolos a la boca de Harry.

–_No están envenenados._

–_Ya lo sé, hay suficiente para que desayunemos los dos_ –el chico abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró bastante tocado, haciendo sentir incómodo al ex-prefecto–. _Si estás débil no podré tener sexo salvaje contigo_ –apuntó como si sólo lo hiciera por eso.

–_¿Sabes, Tom? Siempre pensé que eras un bastardo sin corazón... y eso siempre lo admiré y me gustaba de ti. Pero saber que cuando quieres puedes ser tan encantador me hace dar cuenta de que aún podía enamorarme más de ti._

Los ojos azul-verdosos se abrieron ampliamente ante la primera verdadera declaración de amor del chico. El saberlo no era lo mismo que escucharlo y tenía que admitir que se estaba acostumbrando bastante a tener al chico entre sus brazos. Ese día haría la prueba definitiva.

* * *

Harry miró la ropa que Tom le había dejado con instrucciones de que se la pusiera, eran unos pantalones negros y una túnica a juego. Se sentía bien volver a usar ropa de mago a pesar de no estar en el colegio, odiaba esa ropa que le dejaron Venon y Petunia para ponerse.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se puso los anteojos, esa vez, por primera en mucho tiempo, arreglándolos y quitando la cinta con un movimiento de la mano. No que fuera un gran avance en su apariencia, pero sin los anteojos no veía nada más allá de un metro de distancia.

Esperó pacientemente a que el dueño de la casa regresara, aún sin poder creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Sabía Luna que Tom le prestaría real atención con las libretas? La chica era realmente especial y creía en cosas que nadie más hacía. Los magos también tenían sus mitos, pero Harry había descubierto que algunos creían que hasta los theastral eran un mito y él había visto muchos con sus propios ojos.

Era todo tan irreal... una pequeña voz en su mente le seguía recordando que el ex-prefecto se aburriría de él y lo tiraría por ahí. Pero luego de esas dos experiencias sexuales con el mayor, Harry sólo podía responder: ¿qué diablos importa? Después de ser tocado así, por él, estaba más que satisfecho para morir con una sonrisa.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y el ojiverde se apresuró a pararse. Tom curvó la nariz en disgusto al ver los anteojos pero sin embargo hizo un gesto de que le siguiera. Bajaron las escaleras y pasaron por la Sala de Estar hacia un almacén bastante grande. En éste Harry encontró a las últimas personas que esperaba ver en ese momento: Los Dursley.

–_¡Tú! ¡Fenómeno! ¡Te ordeno que nos saques de aquí de inmediato!_ –le gritó Vernon con su cara muy roja, mientras Petunia abrazaba protectivamente a su hijo.

Tom actuaba como si no le hubiera escuchado y tendió a Harry su varita. No, no la varita de Harry, la de Tom. Harry miró la larga varita de tejo sorprendido y cuando la tomó, pudo sentir como ésta respondía a él tan bien como su varita de acebo.

Por unos segundos Harry estuvo simplemente parado allí, con la varita en la mano frente a los Dursley hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro. Tom era mayor de edad, su varita no tenía restricciones, la casa no tenía barreras, podía hacer magia y nadie iba a detectarlo. Entonces una sonrisa malvada se apoderó de sus facciones.

Tantas noches había fantaseado con eso... finalmente ser capaz de torturarlos y de devolverles un poco de todo el mal que le habían hecho... no estaba seguro por dónde debía empezar, le preocupaba el hecho de que terminaran culpándolos del crimen.

Cuando la larga y blanca varita apuntó hacia Vernon, éste palideció completamente. No había indecisión alguna en los ojos de su sobrino– _**Crucio**_ –fue casi un susurro, pero estaba tan lleno de odio y rencor que no necesitaba ser gritado. El rayo rojizo dio de lleno en la prominente barriga y de inmediato ruidos desgarrados surgieron como una dulce melodía para los dos jóvenes magos. Una melodía que hablaba de venganza y retribución.

Pero el Crucio fue sólo el comienzo, todos estuvieron bajo la imperdonable de tortura para luego pasar al Imperius y hacer que Vernon golpeara a su esposa e hijo pensando que eran Harry. Tras ello se dedicó por completo a su tío, que había dejado caer el cinturón ensangrentado con la sangre que había arrancado a golpes de su familia y entre gritos de rabia y dolor fue cortado múltiples veces por maldiciones que eran sanadas poco después.

En algún punto Tom había tomado asiento y miraba con ojo crítico como Vernon recibía cortes, quemaduras y fracturas para ser sanadas de una manera muy habilidosa sin dejar rastro, pero sí el dolor. Harry tenía realmente talento para ello y no parecía especialmente agotado, sino que sus ojos verdes brillaban fascinados.

Sin embargo tras un rato supo que a Vernon no le quedaba demasiado sangre por gastar y le preguntó a Tom cómo los había traído hasta allí. Éste le comentó que había puesto un Imperius en ellos y Harry asintió antes de hacer lo mismo dándoles instrucciones silenciosamente.

La casa de los Dursley amaneció en llamas. _Aparentemente_ Vernon Dursley había matado a su esposa e hijo a golpes y luego se había volado los sesos a sí mismo, la bala dio contra uno de los tubos de gas y la casa ardió.

Tom aplaudió la belleza del escenario puesto por Harry para desviar las sospechas y jugó el papel del novio preocupado frente a la policía que buscaba el segundo niño que se suponía vivía allí, explicando que al saber de la situación violenta que sufría en casa, había pedido a _su chico_ que pasara las vacaciones con él. La policía había insistido en llevar a Harry a un orfanato pero un rápido Confundus les hizo cambiar de idea.

El mundo mágico no parecía haberse enterado de nada y realmente no era algo que extrañase a ninguno de los dos, lo cual era bastante práctico para ambos. Ese verano el ojiverde cumpliría los 16 y para cuando volviera de Hogwarts en nada se haría mayormente legal. Tom tenía fe que nadie se enterase hasta que fuera tiempo de volver al colegio para Harry.

* * *

Luna Lovegood era una muchacha con una inigualable pasión por las cosas increíbles. Disfrutaba del reto de descubrir y demostrar su existencia y no se sentía apabullada por la burla y el desdén. Esa gente simplemente no tenía el intelecto necesario para entender las delicadezas de la ciencia de los cazadores de mitos.

Harry en cambio tenía un respeto innato por la gente. No descartaba nada de plano y eso le fascinaba. Era un chico encantador y muy inteligente a su propia manera, mucho más intuitiva que cualquier otro humano que hubiera conocido. Y por eso creyó que Tom Riddle podía apreciar aunque sea el valor del ojiverde.

Ella sabía muy bien que Riddle no era lo que aparentaba, pero no era de su incumbencia. Sin embargo no podía sentarse y ver como Harry moría por cualquier cosa que viniera de Riddle y no intentara nada. Sabía que un objeto perfecto sería aquel que le permitiera el anonimato, Harry podría demostrar quien era realmente así.

Estaba muy feliz cuando descubrió que realmente _había_ llamado la atención de Riddle, y mucho. El chico le había escrito durante el verano sin contar muchos detalles sobre su vida con él, pero contando maravillas sobre la cantidad de conocimientos que tenía sobre distintas ramas de la magia. Luna sabía que estaba terriblemente enamorado y parecía que Riddle había caído en la misma trampa también.

Los TIMOS de Luna eran bastante remarcables, como cabía esperar de un Ravenclaw, los de Harry sin embargo eran bastante sorpresivos, el chico apenas si tenía un par de A, todos los demás eran E y O, y había conseguido aprobar todas sus materias. No que el chico fuera tonto, pero nunca había demostrado tan buena performance académica, sin dudas el huír de Riddle hizo que se escondiera detrás de pilas de libros.

La última carta de su amigo terminaba diciendo que la vería en King Cross, con un tono que escondía algo, y Luna no se pudo dejar de preguntar qué se traía entre manos, pero no pensaba decepcionar a su amigo y perdérselo, por lo que le contestó que allí estaría.

* * *

La plataforma 9 y ¾ estaba a rebosar de familias de magos despidiéndose unos de otros, niños buscando a sus amigos y lechuzas ululando. Sin embargo ante la llamativa aparición de Tom Riddle muchos chicos se pararon a mirar, ya no había razones para que el más deseado de Hogwarts estuviera allí y algunos empezaron a ponderar la idea de que hubiera sido hecho aprendiz o profesor de alguna materia.

El shock fue increíble para todos cuando de pronto atrajo hacia sí un mago, que nadie había notado antes por estar demasiado ocupados en desentrañar la presencia de Tom, y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. Tom Marvolo Riddle no besaba a nadie, y mucho menos en público.

Algunos hasta por un momento pensaron que era una chica por el cabello largo atado en la nuca que caía por su espalda y el cuerpo enjunto, pero su musculatura era evidentemente masculina y cuando se separaron pudieron que notar que definitivamente era un hombre, uno muy hermoso, de increíbles ojos verdes y adorablemente sonrojado.

Los más observadores recayeron en la túnica negra fina y de buen gusto, que tenía detalles en colores verdes, y el anillo en la mano izquierda del misterioso joven, el mismo anillo que Tom solía usar en sus últimos años de familia. El _emblema familiar_. Tom Riddle estaba allí anunciándoles a todos ellos que el misterioso chico tenía _dueño_, y uno muy serio en cuanto a la relación para colocar ese anillo en el dedo de compromiso.

Harry podía sentir sobre sí las miradas de odio y envidia por el beso que acababa de recibir y no podía estar más de acuerdo, era el puto mago con más suerte de todo el Mundo Mágico. Tom Riddle le había pedido oficialmente una relación, habían pasado las noches enlazando sus cuerpos luego de una extenuante sesión de sexo y sus días hablando de hechizos y teorías mágicas. El heredero de Slytherin hasta había sido el responsable de su cambio de look diciendo que quería demostrarle al mundo lo que él había visto en él.

El más joven todavía dudaba que alguien pudiera tener interés en él cuando estaba al lado de un hombre tan impresionantemente bello y poderoso, sabía que él ganaría todas las miradas de envidia, no era nada comparado con Tom. A pesar de ello, su pose era confidente e ignoraba a todos a su alrededor, no era como realmente se sentía, pero el mayor le había enseñado todo sobre la importancia de su actitud: Compórtate como si reinaras y los demás se tirarán a tus pies como lacayos.

El de ojos verde-azulados por su parte se sentía completamente satisfecho de las miradas que estaban recibiendo y sabía que la mayoría se comían los sesos por entender quién rayos era ese joven tan hermoso que lo acompañaba. Harry se veía realmente arrebatador y lo más adorable es que no se daba cuenta de ello.

–_Tom... yo... entenderé si mientras estoy en el colegio conoces a alguien más y quieres tu anillo de vuelta, ¿vale? _–susurró el menor con algo de esfuerzo, convencido de que encontraría alguien más para calmar su fuego interno y le abandonaría.

El más alto frunció el ceño y lo agarró de los cabellos suave pero firmemente– _Yo no, así que mejor que nadie te ponga un dedo encima, ¿me entiendes, Harry? Porque lo que le hiciste a tus tíos será un juego de niños cuando yo les ponga una mano encima. Eres MÍO y no voy a tolerar ninguna clase de desliz. Quiero que me avises cuando tienes salida a Hogsmeade y veremos cómo manejaremos para que pases tus vacaciones conmigo._

Con un beso más, posesivo y ligeramente brusco, Tom le puso algo pequeño y cuadrado en la mano. Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta que era una de las libretas que habían quedado con el, en ese entonces, Prefecto el día en que habían estado por primera vez juntos.

Harry no había dado un segundo pensamiento a qué había sido de ellas, pero ahora viendo que Tom quería mantener una conversación cercana con él hizo que una gran y bella sonrisa apareciera en su rostro antes de que lanzara los brazos al cuello de su amante y lo besara apasionadamente. El mayor sonrió muy levemente dentro del beso y reluctante dejó ir al chico, soltando levemente su mano consciente de que no quedaban muchos segundos antes de que el tren anunciara su partida.

Tom sintió como una mano fría apretaba su pecho al ver a Harry marchar de nuevo al colegio por todo un año después de haber compartido su cama por meses, de ver esa deslumbrante sonrisa cada mañana, de disfrutar extrayendo cada sonrojo posible y de discutir sobre magia con alguien que tenía las mismas morales que él y un cerebro para poder apreciar los detalles más escabrosos de todo el asunto.

Sí, Tom no iba a admitirlo nunca en voz alta y su amante no necesitaba que lo hiciera, pero puede que muy en el fondo, detrás de capas y capas de negación, Tom Marvolo Riddle, el guapo, rico y poderoso heredero de Slytherin supiera que se estaba enamorando por primera y única vez en su vida, y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

–_¡Tom! _–Harry se asomó por la ventana de uno de los compartimientos cuando la bocina del tren anunció su partida. El ojiverde había llamado la atención de varios sobre él, pero sólo la de uno le importaba, y por un momento esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban brillaron tristes, pareciendo querer decirle muchas cosas al mismo tiempo pero finalmente sonrió y tomó la libreta garabateando algo en ella.

El mayor sacó la suya esperando alguno de sus tontos y divertidos comentarios y no fue decepcionado, ésta decía _"Voy a tocarme pensando en ti cada noche, ¿es eso un problema?"_. No, eso no era un problema, el problema eran las malditas libretas que habían empezado todo esto. El tren se empezó a mover y Tom logró poner una de sus mejores sonrisas de autosuficiencia.

–_Merlín te ayude en navidad, Potter. Porque vas a necesitar atención médica –_dijo levantando la voz y recibiendo la divertida risa de su pareja a cambio, había entendido a la perfección el significado sexual de la frase a pesar de que no le puso un tono pervertido para que nadie más lo asumiera.

–_¡Estaré esperándolo ansiosamente, Riddle! _–le gritó Harry en respuesta, con una gran sonrisa mientras sus cabellos revoloteaban en el viento y el tren se alejaba en dirección a Hogwarts.

Tom miró la libreta dorada que tenía en su mano y la encerró en la palma con fuerza. Morgana bendiga a Luna Lovegood por regalarle estas malditas libretas a Harry o él no se sentiría tan estúpidamente deseoso de tenerlo de vuelta entre sus brazos, tan solo ahora que se había marchado a Hogwarts y, definitivamente, tan amado como nunca antes se había sentido.

~ FIN ~


End file.
